A substantial amount of energy is lost because of heat dissipation associated with thrusters or engines for propulsion of spacecraft, aircraft or other vehicles. Such vehicles, particularly spacecraft, for example satellites, also use batteries to provide electrical power to the vehicle or spacecraft. These batteries are typically charged or re-charged by solar energy. Accordingly, the battery capacity or requirements may have to be considerably high to continuously power the spacecraft during long periods when sunlight or solar energy is not available. For example, the spacecraft may go into an eclipse, a solar panel may become permanently malfunctioning, or the efficiency of a solar cell will degrade over the lifetime of the orbit or during proton bombardment while in transfer orbit through the inner Van Allen belt. This causes an in increase in weight onboard the vehicle or spacecraft for additional battery capacity and the additional batteries occupy additional volume onboard the vehicle or spacecraft. Additionally, an increased number of solar arrays may also be required which necessitate additional volume onboard the spacecraft and a further increase in weight onboard the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need to recapture energy lost because of heat dissipation to reduce battery capacity and solar cell requirements.